


The Long Game

by Spacecadet72



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry goes to visit Adam. </p>
<p>SPOILERS FOR 1X22</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Game

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot going on in this episode, but I really loved the ending with Henry being all creepy as he stood over Adam's hospital bed. If we get a second season, I really want to see where they take this, and how this affects Henry. (Especially in relation to Adam's "This is what a decent man looks like after 2000 years" line.)

“How is he?” Henry asked the nurse as he walked into the hospital room. 

“Same as always. There’s been no change.” the nurse said with a brisk matter of factness. He made a point to visit every couple of weeks. And after several years, all the nurses knew him. They all thought it tragic, and very good him to come visit his friend so regularly while in this condition. 

If only they knew. 

Henry removed his coat and scarf and took a seat at Adam’s bedside. He poured the tea he had brought in a thermos into the tea cup he kept in Adam’s room before turning his attention to the man in the hospital bed. 

“How are you feeling today, Adam?” Henry asked with a smile before taking a sip of his tea. He waited a beat, continued smiling through the silence, his expression knowing and only the slightest bit smug. 

“Mmmm? That good. I’m glad to hear it.” he looked at Adam’s blank expression, his smile remaining in place. 

“Oh, I’ve been good.” Henry said after another beat of silence. “The OCME and the NYPD’s cases keep me busy as always. Everyone else is doing well. Abe remains in good health, for which I am eternally grateful. And Hanson’s youngest just started walking. You should have seen the video he had on his phone, he kept showing everyone, wouldn’t stop talking about how proud he was of his little girl.” he smiled into his tea cup. “It’s amazing how technology has changed, isn’t it? Why, even the machinery that’s keeping you alive now. We didn’t have that 100 years ago. You would have died without the assistance of all of these tubes and needles. And wouldn’t that have been a shame?”

He huffed out a small laugh and took another sip of his tea. 

“Lucas and his fiancée have finally set a date, which was a relief. You remember how long it’s been since he actually proposed. We were beginning to think they’d never make a decision. They’re having it at her grandmother’s house upstate on June 3rd. It should be lovely. The weather is always so beautiful that time of year.” he took a long drink from his tea cup, and finished the cup. He set it down before continuing. 

“Jo’s going to move the rest of her things into the apartment this weekend.” his smile grew at the thought. “It will be wonderful to not have to pretend she wasn’t already living there. And to think, she was so close to cutting all ties. If you hadn’t gone to meet me under the subway, if you hadn’t left that photograph for her to find, if you hadn’t forced me into telling my secret, I doubt we’d be here today. I have you to thank for that.”

Henry glanced down at his watch. “Oh, the time has passed faster than I expected. I’m due to meet Jo for lunch.” he stood up, and pulled his coat and scarf back on. “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.” he said as he walked out of the room. 

He paused at the door and turned back into the room, his expression almost regretful. “I am sorry about this, Adam. I really am. But at least this way, you’re not alone.” with that, Henry turned and walked out of the room.


End file.
